<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you sure? by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473604">Are you sure?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house'>Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Hermione and Harry being the best wingmen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Muggleborn Reader, Pining, Ravenclaw Reader, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry are both very tired of watching Ron pine over you and devise a plan to get you two together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you sure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: sexual themes [barely there tbh]<br/>he/him pronouns used for reader<br/>*set during '8th' year for returning 7th year students after the war<br/>**reader is an actual 7th year and is a muggleborn<br/>***Also reader is a ravenclaw and ron is probs a little ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been staring at him for an awful long time," Hermione chimed, grinning at the redhead. </p><p>Ron flushed, "I have not," He denied, "I just don't understand why someone would read at the dinner table." </p><p>Both Hermione and Harry gave him a look that only resulted in his face rivaling his hair color, "I didn't see you having an issue with it since we've become friends." Hermione commented. </p><p>"You actually ate while you read, he's not eating anything," Ron mumbled, "And I wasn't staring." </p><p>"Sure you weren't," Harry grinned, "Maybe you should say something if you're concerned. His name is [Name] by the way, just in case you wanted it." </p><p>"I wasn't!" His outburst caused the table beside the Gryffindors to turn and look, including you. Curse Professor Mcgonagall and insisting on house unity by round tables, if only they had their old tabes you wouldn't have been able to hear him. </p><p>You only spared a glance at the loud Gryffindors before turning back to your book. </p><p>"And.." Hermione leaned closer to the redhead with a mischievous grin lighting her face, "He's gay, if that was what you were worried about." </p><p>"Hermione!" He hissed at the brunette, who simply sat back in her chair covering her laugh as Harry was on the other side of her. Ron tried to avoid looking at you, but after a solid five minutes, he couldn't help it. He glanced over to see you being chastised by Terry and shoving a plate of food in front of you. Ron was thankful for Terry at that moment, glad to see you roll your eyes and nodded as you started to eat. </p><p>"See, you had nothing to worry about," Hermione chimed in. </p><p>"Oi, shut it." He fired back, and this time he refused to blush at being caught, "Hey Harry, did you ever find out if we were allowed to play quidditch this year?" </p><p>"Yeah, Mcgonagall said we should talk to Madam Hooch, that she would explain how the year would pan out," Harry explained between bites of mashed potatoes. </p><p>Ron nodded, standing up, "Well, we should talk to her during free period tomorrow." </p><p>"Where are you going?" Neville asked. </p><p>"Just going to turn in early," Ron said with a wave of his hand as he walked away from the table. </p><p>As soon as Ron was out of sight, Hermione and Harry turned to look at each other, and their expressions told each other they had the same idea in mind. </p><p>"You'll talk to Luna, and I'll talk to [Name]. I can tell that he's going to be hopeless, so I suppose we can intervene now." The brunette said. </p><p>"Will do, see you later in the common room," Harry said as he jumped up to make his way over to where Luna sat with Ginny a few tables away. </p><p>Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes widened as Harry talked, but suddenly grinned in a mischievous way as she scooted closer to Luna and Harry to get in on the plan. </p><p>"Hey [Name]?" Hermione said as she sat down in the empty seat beside you. </p><p>You looked at the girl as she sat down and gave her a smile, "Hey, what's up?" </p><p>She returned her smile, "I was wondering what you were doing for the next Hogsmeade weekend? It's two weeks from now, and if you didn't have any plans, I wanted to invite you to come with us this time." </p><p>You were confused by her offer, seeing as whenever she talked to you, it was about school work and such. Luna introduced you two the trio and her other Gryffindor friends at the beginning of the year, and that's where you got your connection to them, but you have yet to truly 'hang out' with any of them. </p><p>"If it makes you feel better, Luna is coming, and you're more than welcome too Terry!" Hermione added with a grin, as the other Ravenclaw was listening in. </p><p>Terry blushed at being caught but simply nodded. </p><p>You bit your lip, you have yet to go out on a Hogsmeade weekend this year, and it was already February, "I guess I'll tag along. I've been meaning to get new quills anyways." </p><p>Hermione beamed and shot Harry a smile to where he was still chatting with Luna and Ginny, "Great! Meet us at the entrance hall at eleven and we'll have lunch together before we shop." </p><p>-- </p><p>"You didn't tell me he was coming!" Ron hissed under his breath as you and Terry bounced into the entrance hall. Well, you bounced in, Terry walked normally. </p><p>Harry smiled innocently, "I didn't? I thought I said 'Hey Ron, by the way, the boy you're gay for is coming with us tomorrow'." Harry laughed as Ron blushed seven shades brighter than his hair and hastily covered Harry's mouth with his hands in embarrassment. </p><p>"I'm not gay for him," He denied yet again. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head, "I'm pretty sure you are, and I'm pretty sure you should make a move. He's terribly sweet, I know he would at least give you a chance, even if he didn't return your feelings." </p><p>Ron grumbled under his breath about his friends ganging up on him. </p><p>"[Name]!" Hermione waved her hands at the two of you walked up, "Glad you could make it. We are waiting on Luna and Ginny, so once they're here, we'll head out." </p><p>"Alright, thank you for inviting us by the way," You said with a bright smile, sticking close to Terry in a way that made a stab of jealousy pierce through Ron. </p><p>Harry smiled, "Of course, it's our pleasure. Ah, there they are, let's go now." He said as the redhead and blonde walked up hand-in-hand. </p><p>The walk to Hogsmeade was rather loud with all the different voices talking and chatting about nonsense. </p><p>"[Name]," Luna sang, "You should tell everyone what you told me about after you graduate." She said with a serene smile, making your stomach twist. She obviously knew something that you didn't. </p><p>You blushed as all eyes were turned to you, "U-Uh, why? It's rather boring, I wouldn't want bother anyone with it." You stammered. </p><p>"Nonsense, we'd love to hear it!" Ginny grinned, "Luna only told me parts of it." </p><p>"W-Well, Professor Flitwick told me over christmas break that he got word of a dragon reserve being opened in Wales. He said they're taking in trainees who wish to enter the field of dragonology. An-And he said that I was accepted once I graduate," You blushed, "Charlie Weasley is supposed to be leading the whole operation, so I'll be his apprentice of some sort, even if there will be a few of us." </p><p>"I didn't know Charlie was coming back," Ron yelled in awe, "He's the best at what he does, you'll be in good hands, so you don't have to worry!" Ron beamed, completely forgetting about his nervousness around you at the news his brother was moving back. </p><p>"Thank you," You whispered, blushing harder Ron's gaze. </p><p>"That's not boring at all," Hermione said with a laugh, "You are too self conscious, we like your company [Name]." </p><p>"She's right [Name]," Terry agreed, "And too hard on yourself." </p><p>You nodded solemnly, this wasn't the first time Terry or anyone else has told you this. </p><p>"I'm going to have to owl Charlie when we get back and tell him off that he didn't tell any of us that he was coming back," Ron in an irritated voice. </p><p>"He did tell us, mum got a letter over christmas break like [Name] said. You were just too busy moping around that you disappointed to find out you were pining after a boy and stuffing your face with rolls." Ginny stated in a matter-of-fact way that quite frankly pissed Ron off. </p><p>But, then he blushed at what she said, noticing you perk up at the news, "Oh sod off Ginny! I wasn't moping about." </p><p>"Yes you were, you've got a little crush you can't get over and when you realized it wasn't Hermione, you got sad," The younger redhead made a mocking pouting face at her brother. </p><p>"Why you little-" Just as Ron was about to lunge at his sister, Harry and Hermione stepped between them as Ginny laughed. </p><p>"Right, anyways, Charlie is coming home and [Name] has the privilege of working with him and learning for the best! Lunch time," Harry stated, and expertly hiding his smile. </p><p>You slowed down with Terry to walk at the back of the group and looked up at the older Ravenclaw, "Uh, Terry," You whispered, holding onto the sleeve of his robes. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Is... Is it a bad thing to find out you're gay? You were fine when I told you I was gay, but... Why does Ron seem disappointed he likes boys too?" You asked, sounding like a child with your chosen words and quivering voice. </p><p>"It's not a bad thing, and if anyone makes you think so I'll kick their arses for you," You giggled and nodded, feeling better with his confirmation, "I mean it. I think he's only acting that way because you're here." </p><p>"What does that mean?" </p><p>Your question was ignored as the group entered the lively Three Broomsticks and headed for an empty table. </p><p>A round booth was chosen for the large group that resulted in you being smushed between Terry and Ron. </p><p>You watched the others mingle and talk with one another, even Terry joined into the conversation when it switched from Quidditch to something along the lines of NEWTs and school. </p><p>"So, why are you interested in dragons [Name]?" Ginny asked from the other side of Ron. </p><p>You turned to her to answer, but thought for a moment, "Well... My parents are muggles, so I grew up in the muggle world until I started Hogwarts at eleven, and in the muggle world, dragons don't exist. They were something in fairy tales, they were fierce creatures that killed people and stole princesses. So, when I found out they were real, and people studied them for a living, I cried with happiness." You said with a small laugh and blush, "Kinda embarrassing, but I was so happy." </p><p>"Huh, I always forget the muggle world is so different than ours." Ginny mused, "But that's super cute," She giggled. </p><p>You blushed deeper in embarrassment, "A-Ah, thanks I suppose..." Just then, everyone's ordered drinks came to the table. </p><p>After a few moments of everyone else drifting into other conversations, as well as a pointed look from Hermione, Ron leaned towards you, "I could put in a good word with Charlie if you'd like. I mean, like- uh, so he takes it easy on you and..." He trailed off lamely, blushing as red as his hair. </p><p>You nodded and smiled sheepishly at the redhead, "Thank you, that's sweet of you." You said quietly. </p><p>"So, uh, what are you doing later?" The redness in Ron's cheeks have yet to go down. </p><p>"Nothing really, I needed to get some new quills, but other than that..." Now it was your turn to trail off. </p><p>It looked like Ron was having an inner battle with himself, but as your food arrived, he finally said, "We could go together, I mean, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to tag along with you to get your quills." </p><p>"U-Uh, sure, that would be nice." You looked up male with a small shy smile, unsure of what to make of your little interaction with the redhead. </p><p>After everyone was finished eating, you left the Three Broomsticks with the others. </p><p>You first looked for Terry, seeing as you usually kept close to the older Ravenclaw since you started school, but saw him heading off with Luna and Ginny, opposite the direction you needed to go. And then Harry and Hermione took off, saying they were meeting someone by the Shrieking Shack. </p><p>That left you with Ron. </p><p>"Uh, sorry about that," Ron said as he scratched the back of his head, "So uh, you said quills?" </p><p>You blushed and nodded, not saying anything as they two of you headed towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. </p><p>"Um..." You started as the silence between you and the Gryffindor started to become stressed and awkward, "You know what I'm doing after school, uh, what were you planning on doing after graduating?" </p><p>Ron glanced at you before shoving his hands in his pockets, "I was thinking about entering the Auror Program, but the more I've been thinking about it, and the fact Harry has decided to look into becoming a medi-wizard, I'm not sure." </p><p>"Well, what else interests you?" You asked conversationally. </p><p>"You." The word left his lips before he could even process what he was saying. </p><p>Instantly you blushed to the tips of your ears and, and so did Ron. </p><p>"I-I mean," He stuttered out, "I-I meant youth! I was thinking about joining my brother at his joke shop!" He spit out quickly, "I like kids, I want to work with kids," He added in a quieter tone as if it would help his case. </p><p>You were frozen in shock at his words. It could have been from simply shock, but it was because you couldn't believe the boy you had a crush on just said that!</p><p>Suddenly you took a step forward and gripped the front of Ron's robes and looked up at him with wide-pleading eyes, "Do you mean that?" You whispered. </p><p>Ron blushed fiercely, "W-Well..." He looked away from you and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He almost couldn't contain himself with the whole situation and how you were looking at him. It was almost as if that's what you wanted him to say. Wait... "Do you like me?" He asked. </p><p>You flushed harder and instantly let go of his robes, "U-Uh," You fiddled with the hem of your sleeves, "I-I, um, maybe?" </p><p>"Maybe?" He parroted, "Really?"</p><p>You looked away and nodded, "Since my fourth year," You started shakily, still refusing to look at him, "Since I formally met you when Dumbledore's Army came to be, I... I uh instantly had a crush on you." </p><p>Ron stared at you with a dumbfound look, not really believing what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that you've had a crush on him for what has seemed like forever. And how you looked confessing to him was getting to him. You seemed so frail and ready for rejection as you stared off at something to your left, it broke him, yet made his heart flutter at the fact. </p><p>"B-But," Ron tuned his attention back to you as you spoke back up, "I always saw you sending wanting glances at Hermione, I knew I never had a chance. I mean, I'm gay and I was positive you were straight, so I kept quiet and hoped my feelings went away. And when my parents got word of what the Dark Lord did when he took over the ministry and pulled me out of school, my feelings returned full force at never being able to see you again." </p><p>"[Name]," He said in a small voice. </p><p>"Then I come back, and now I got to share classes with you since we are technically in the same year, and the feelings got overwhelming, so I told Terry and Luca to get it off my chest." You laughed at the memory of the two giving you a blank look, "But apparently they already knew. I'm sorry for rambling, but now that I've told you, I can't stop letting everything out." </p><p>"It's ok," He said, taking a hesitant step towards you, cupping your cheek to make you look at him, "It's ok... because it was you that made me realize I wasn't straight and at least bi, because when I started the year, all I noticed was you." Ron didn't know where he was getting all of his confidence out of the blue, so he let to go before the confidence left him, "When I saw you for the first time in our Care of Magical Creatures class, I couldn't stop staring and never knew why." </p><p>You tried to look away from the other male, but the warmth from his hand made you immobile. </p><p>"Everything about you memorized me. The way you looked so intensely in the class, how cute you looked when you got called on when you didn't even raise your hand, the way you would talk animately with your housemates over who knows what, it all intrigued me. Hermione was the one who caught all the staring at you that I did and confronted me before the holidays. She said I had a thing for you, but refused to elaborate on what she meant by 'thing'. But when she came over for Christmas, she and Harry explained it, saying I liked you a lot more than as a peer. At that point I still thought I liked Hermione that way, even though she's with Viktor again.</p><p>"I was only upset when I found out like Ginny said because I couldn't believe my own feelings. I thought I was straight, even though my actions contradicted the fact." Ron blushed and it was him who averted his eyes this time, "And I don't think I've fully accepted my feelings for you until I found out you liked blokes a few weeks ago..." </p><p>"C-Can you, er, will you date me then?" You stammered, "I want to be your boyfriend, but I don't know if two weeks is enough to accept your feelings, so I-I'm willing to just try it out until you really figure out your feelings." You added in a mumbled tone. </p><p>"No!" He shouted that made you jumped, "I mean," He coughed to clear his throat, "I want you to be my boyfriend, I want to be your boyfriend, and I want to date you. I'm ready, I just really want to kiss you right now." He admitted, slowly drawing his hand away from your face. </p><p>You grabbed his hand with yours and held it back against your cheek and nuzzled it with a small smile, "You don't have to be my boyfriend to kiss me. People can do that while dating, even if it's not official." </p><p>"I want it to be official with you." He whispered, slowly inching his face closer to yours. </p><p>You took the final push and pressed your lips against his, instantly melting against him. </p><p>Ron's free hand rested at your waist, shyly pulling you closer to his being. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him as if you were afraid he was going to vanish. </p><p>Everything about the kiss lit something within the two of you that neither could ignore. It was sweet and intoxicating, and you easily felt you losing yourself in it. </p><p>But before Ron could take it a step further by nipping at your lips with a wish to deep the kiss, there was a catcall in your direction. </p><p>"I didn't think you had it in you mate!" Harry said with a wide grin. </p><p>"I did, I just hoped it wasn't going to be a repeat of Slughorn's party," Hermione grimaced at the horrid memory of the incident with Ron and Lavender.</p><p>The both of you flushed and immediately separated and let go of the other as you stepped away. </p><p>"You owe me five galleons Potter," Hermione said with renewed joy and shot Harry a smirk. </p><p>Harry cursed but with a sigh reached into his pocket and drew the owed money and handed it to the brunette. </p><p>You grabbed Ron's hand and tugged him to your eye level and whispered, "Let's head back early," You whispered. </p><p>"Yeah, I don't really wish to be around my best friends who think it's amusing to bet on my love life anyways," He said and used your clasped hands to pull you away from the giggling Gryffindors.</p><p>"We love you Ron! And we are happy for the both of you!" Hermione called as your forms headed for the school once again. </p><p>You grinned at the redhead, who returned your smile with a hint of what was interrupted was going to be resumed. </p><p>Let's just say your quills were long forgotten, and you made your relationship more than official by the end of the night. </p><p>-- </p><p>The next day there was a box of new quills on your dorm bed signed from Luna, along with a package of condoms with a hopeful note that you used protection last night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @ren_writes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>